One Chance
by N E K O A C I D
Summary: Tadase Betrayed Amu....... She leaves for spain . what will ikuto and her friends do? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

ONE CHANCE AT IT

Characters :

amu, ikuto, yaya, kuukai, nadeshiko/nageshiko [ a girl ] , kairi, tadase, utau , rima

Pairings :

amuto , utauXkuukai , nadeshiko/nageshikoXkairi , yayaX OC

Extra characters :

kiko ariyama , tenchi hariyomo

charas :

ran , miki , suu , diaya , kiseki , yoru , pepe , musashi , dachi , temari , iru , eri , kusu kusu

extra charas :

chichi , kyoto

note :

i don't know whether i will update regularly , but i will try to the best of my ability . i will maybe add some more characters into the story .

plot :

after amu was betrayed by tadase, she left a note for everyone saying that she will go to spain to clear her mind . she will come back a year later. what will her friends and ikuto do ? will she really come back ?

THIS IS AN AMUTO FANFICTION .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

Amu 's POV~

"Hinamori-san , urm... Could you meet me at the park at 5pm. I have something to tell you." Tadase said

"Whatever. I don't care." Putting on her `cool & spicy` act . But actually...

_Hinamori-san, this could be sudden but , I Love You . _Aaaah , a perfect ending.. she thought

Later At the Park : Tadase's POV

_I really hope she would accept my confession to her , man I had a crush on her._

He checked his watch , 4:58pm . _What's taking her so long ?_

Amu's POV~

" Ran , Chara-nari Amulet Heart ." She turned into Tadase-kun's much loved character .

"Hopp , Stepp , Jumpp ." Hot pink wings appeared , allowing her to fly .

She reached the park at 5pm sharp .

"Gomen ne , Tadase-kun . I was held up , had you waited long ?"

Tadase's POV~

_Here goes nothing !_

"Hinamori-san , urm.... I LOVE YOU!" He basically shouted.

He then hugged kissed her .

"Do you love me? "

Amu's POV~

_OMG........He confessed ? To Me ?_

" Tadase-kun.....I LIKE you , but i need so time to think . Give me 3 days . I will reply to you then . "

She walked away with a beating heart.......

At Home : Amu's POV

_Do I Love Him.............._

_Sure I LIKE him , but is it the same as Love ?_

_Can I be with him ?_

_Do I want to be with him?_

_I should turn in already ._

_3_ Days Later : Amu's POV

I was walking towards Tadase's house when I saw a DIGUSTING sight .......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm done with the first chapter !!! Hip Hip Hooray !!**

**Ikuto : " What did my little kitten see ?"**

**Me : " .............................XP"**

**Yoru : " R&R Peoplez ."**

Me : " Yah....R&R"


	2. Chapter 2

**N E K O A C I D "Hey I'm back with the 2nd chapter of [ one chance at it ] and yoru do the disclaimer and you will get catnip !"**

**YORU " The story is her idea , but she do not own Shugo Chara.........Although she wants to. "**

**N E K O A C I D "Catnip at the end of the chapter....... If nobody reads the story , you don't get the catnip. "**

**YORU "You all better get to the end of the chapter or else......"**

**Chapter 2**

Amu's POV

_Oh my gosh ! Tadase is kissing a ....... girl ? _I walked closer towards the pair .... _A GUY ? dAMM YOU!!!!! You confessed to my just to have me find out you were a gay......I hate you , TADA-GAY ! [ it's her thinking ... Sheis not shouting ]_

**Just then.....**

Tadase's POV

I heard a muffled gasp behind me so I turned around to look . _Amu ! She saw me kissing him ? I must go explain to her , hope she still accepts me . _

" Hey Tadase where are you going , we haven't finish yet ..... Wait !" I heard him say

_I'm in deep shit with her now ! What have I done . _I started running to Amu's house.

Amu's POV : Her house

_A GUY.....A girl would be better than that , AT LEAST I KNOW HE'S NORMAL !!......._

"Amu , a boy says he is your classmate . He wants to explain something to you ." Her mother shouted

" I'm coming ." I replied. I walked towards the door to find tadase outside.

"Don't say anything.....I'm over with you , Tada-Gay ! I don't want to listen to your crap. Now would you like me to kick you down or you go down yourself ." I said in a bored voice.

After I finshed , I slamed the door in his face.

An hour later : Amu's POV

I heard a tapping sound outside my baclony , _Ikuto_ . I knew it straight away

I walked over a slide open the glass door. Sure there he was , same tall, sexy and handsome guy....._Did I just called him SEXY AND HANDSOME?_

Ikuto's POV

" Hello _Amu.."_ I said , looking at her face to see the blush on it , but she did not blush.I was surprised .

" Ikuto did you know Kiddy King is a gay ?"She asked , catching me by surprise.

"What makes you think so?"I asked , curious .

"well to make long story short . He confessed to me , then today I was going to his house to

accept , I saw him and a working class man making out."She replied , " Now go ! I need sleep if I am going to punch the hell out of him tomorrow ."

_And he changed a kind positive Amu to this girl...........I'm gonna get the _ _story out of him._


	3. Chapter 3

**N E K O A C I D : I hope Tadase/Tadamu fans are not offended......anyway , Ikuto usual !**

**Ikuto: Only If Amu and I can have a Private session together .**

**Yoru : She does not own Shugo Charas**

**Ikuto: YORU!!!!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Amu's POV_

After Ikuto left , I decided to go to the park to excercise and vent my anger out .

"Miki, Ran, Suu, Dia , let's go to the park . I need excercise ." I said ,

"Ran ! Character change ."

_Ikuto's POV_

_Darn that kiddy king !!He is not going to forget tonight , think I better seach the park first._

"Yoru , Chara-nari ! Let's go!" He jumped from building to building.

After awhile , he made it the park , but someone was there already ..........

_Tadase's POV_

_Hinamori-san is there ........maybe she came here to hear me out .I should go over _

**Little did he know............**

_Amu's POV_

I walked over to him .

" THIS IS FOR BEING SO THOUGHTLESS!!!"

I gave him a kick in his prized jewels

"THIS IS FOR BEING SO DISGUSTING!"

I gave him a punch right on he face

"THIS IS FOR INSULTING ME!!!"

I kicked his ribs

"Ikuto you can come out now . Charas let's go."I said

_Ikuto's POV_

_Never cheat on her.......end result is a bloody pulp_

Nevertheless I treated him and dragged him to his house

**sorry if it does not make sense but it is a late night work**

**Gomen**

**NEKOACID**


End file.
